Christmas Teddy
by AmeChi
Summary: ."Kuchiki." - "Why do you have a large bear in your possession...and why are you in my office with it?" - Christmas Special #1 - HitsuRuki. Merry Christmas!


Christmas Teddy

BLEACH

By: Chi~

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Bleach or Christmas or anything else. Just these two hands typing this, ahah. **

**A/N: **Whoot!! It's is Christmas! Finally…Christmas! I still do have the cheery mood, but I'm happy and glad I've lived long enough for yet another Christmas and that I have new home to spend it in! I hope everyone is warm in their homes, having a feast and enjoying their time with their family.

This is the first story for my Christmas Special today. Obviously, it's the hete one, but really cute so…if you yaoi fans give it a chance, then go for it. But remember, the yaoi fic will be written later on today and published. Be ready for that! :winks:

And so, HitsuRuki Christmas Cuteness – GO!

_Read in ½ for cyber Christmas cookies! _

* * *

**Christmas Teddy**

* * *

Surely, it was mere coincidence that the two shinigami became friends weeks before Christmas. They hadn't spoken much to each other over the centuries in Soul Society, but now – of all times – they formed a friendly relationship all of a sudden? Yes, totally coincidence. Perhaps it was the changing mood and weather as Christmas Day came closer and closer. Perhaps that's what brought them closer.

Rukia sure didn't know. It had only been a normal, cold night when Hitsugaya and her began such a relationship. She had only been walking around, in the dark, wonder aimlessly to no particular destination and locked within the musing of her mind. And then she'd bumped into something, fallen backward on her buttocks, and had the wind knocked out of her from the surprise. And then, all of a sudden, she was back on her feet with an arm tightly around her waist to insure support to her slightly wobbly legs.

She had looked up, just as the full moon shined its silvery, pale light over her savior after a large cloud has crawled out of the way. The eyes she met made her eyes widen in surprise and flush with embarrassment.

"_What are you doing; wandering around so late at night?"_ Was the first thing he'd said as they stared at each other. His arm released her waist and she stood up-right without fail. Their eyes didn't part, but she did take a step backward after realizing just how close they were.

"_I have no excuse. I was just walking around, is all,"_ she had stammered with her adorably flushed face and quickly bowed lowly to the slightly taller taichou. _"Please excuse my day-dreaming; I bumped into you, Hitsugaya-taichou."_

"_Think nothing of it, Kuchiki."_ He'd said, and started to walk past her, without so much as another look. She watched him begin to leave, and turned the opposite direction to walk around some more, for she didn't want to retire to the Kuchiki Manor at the moment. Plus, it would be a long walk, anyway. Might as well just walk around some more.

"_Kuchiki,"_ she suddenly turned back around, only to see that the tenth division taichou was still there, _"Shall I escort you home?"_

And that's how it had begun. They'd walked together, and along the way they realized that had good chemistry since they could somehow make each other laugh with just a simple expression or phrase. Not many people could make Hitsugaya laugh, that was for sure, and if anyone did, then Hitsugaya decided he didn't mind their presence.

She figured that since she'd made him laugh, he didn't mind her at all. And for some reason, that made her heart flutter. Hitsugaya, a grumpy and cold taichou of the Gotei Thirteen, didn't _mind_ her. They even had a _friendship_! How did it happen?! Heck, she didn't know.

But, for some reason, she knew she wouldn't have it any other way and decided that her dear fellow ice-wielder friend didn't either.

And he didn't, that was for sure.

* * *

Take note that her kind yet sickly captain, Juushiro, had noticed this and was probably the first to have noticed. And that didn't stop him from performing the most cutest stunt in all his match-making years.

Such a romantic man, indeed.

"Rukia-san," he beckoned her over after she'd entered his office. He hid his knowing smirk with a cheerful smile and bright eyes that held no lies. "I need you to do something for me before you have your Christmas feast with your family. Is that all right?"

"Of course, Ukitake-taichou. I shall try my best!" Oh-ho, such a cute girl.

'_Shiro-chan, you picked an adorable one!'_ He straightened himself up as his grin widened even more. He reached behind him, grabbed something with extremely fluffy fur, and set it on his desk without a second of hesitation.

"I need you to deliver to this for me," he said, watching her eyes widen with pure admiration for the fluffy contraption currently on his desk. Gosh, he really should start giving her more toys and candies; she was such a sucker for those things and it was cute to see her gush over them.

"Who-who do you want me to deliver it to," Rukia asked as she examined and fell in love with the object on his desk. Goodness, how she wanted to cuddle it…

"The tenth division; Hitsugaya-taichou."

"Eh?!" A small blush formed on her face and her eyes immediately snapped to her captain and away from 'package' she needed to deliver. "B-But, Hitsugaya-taichou doesn't have a preference for stuffed animals!" She pointed at the huge teddy bear she was suppose to deliver. It had white fluffy fur and a small Santa hat on one ear. "Especially something like this – how in the world do you get these things?!"

"How I get them is not important," he laughed loudly, even though he darkly muttered in his mind, "it's a secret and will _never_ be revealed. If it will, then lives will be taken." (Creepy.)

"Please, Rukia, I'm quite weak today and really can't afford to be out of bed. I shouldn't even be here, ordering you this delivery," he sighed, playing his usual care, even though it was the truth. He really was quite weak, but so what! There was romance to be enforced. He didn't care if he got a scolding later on by Unohana. It was Christmas, love was forming way too slowly between the ice prince and ice _princess_, and he'd be damned if nothing formed deeper between the two of them.

"O-of course, taichou. I shall take it to him immediately," Rukia said, even though in her mind she was slightly groaning but quite excited. She hadn't expected to meet Hitsugaya that day, due to her family feast and all coming up in a mere hour or so. But now she could.

Now what was she going to say to him after she gave him the gift – that was why she was groaning. She didn't know what to say. Things had gotten slightly awkward between them, since they'd accidentally – more like _she_ accidentally – kissed.

Oh, curse her clumbsy feet when she gets overly excited. And curse Ichigo for stopping by the day before, handing over manga and Chappy accessories as an early Christmas present, since he couldn't come visit on Christmas day due to spending time with his family and friends.

She had only been walking towards Hitsugaya's office when it happened. Once again, she'd bumped into him, but this time…he hadn't be alert of what he was doing as well and he fell on his back…with her on-top of him…and her lips clamped onto his.

They both blushed. They both blinked. And they both scrambled away from each other as quick and far as possible.

She hadn't seen him since.

'_Damn,'_ she had thought to herself. She'd made things awkward and didn't know if he would ever want to be her friend again. And darn it! That had been her first kiss!

No, no…it didn't matter anymore. That had been the day before; Christmas was today. A time for forgiving and spending precious moments with your friends and family. She _would_ see Hitsugaya, give him his gift, and apologize. No matter what happened after, at least she had gotten to see him again and had apologized.

Getting up on her feet, she picked up the absolutely adorable, yet incredibly huge teddy bear off her taichou's desk and began out the office, bidding her weak (and smirking) taichou farewell and very merry Christmas.

"It is in their hands now." Juushiro giggled stupidly like a little girl, loving life at that moment. "Wish you the best, Shiro-chan."

* * *

What had she expected? A stoic Hitsugaya, telling her to set the gift somewhere far away from him and to get out, that's what she expected.

She only got the stoic part. The rest was surprising.

His brush had dropped out of his hand, and even though his mouth wasn't open to gape, he was doing so with his eyes. It wasn't directed to her, of course. It was directed to the huge teddy bear that was shielding his gaze from reaching her.

Seriously, the bear was huge. Thank God it was weight-less.

"Kuchiki," Hitsugaya began slowly, standing up from his desk and slowly walking over to her. Not that she'd be able to watch and see his expression. The bear was blocking her view perfectly. She shifted on her feet.

"Why do you have an incredibly large bear in your possession…and why are you in my office with it?"

"U-uh," Rukia stammered for a moment before quickly recovering and moving the bear to her chest to hug. She needed to at least have civil eye contact with the taichou. She didn't want to seem impolite.

Their eyes locked and she felt her heart hammer against her chest. _'Why does he seem more beautiful,'_ she thought absentmindedly before visibly shaking her head to get rid of the growing blush.

"Hitsugaya-taichou," Rukia began, sounding proper and poised as if she had no relationship with the taichou what so ever. "This is a gift from my taichou."

"Ukitake-taichou," he said with a slight questioning tone, but he shook his head and averted his gaze. "Should've known."

"I-I find it quite cute," Rukia blurted, before snapping her mouth shut and blushing so hard she had no control over it. Everytime – _everytime – _she always lost control of her mouth around him. Damn it all!

"I'd imagine," Hitsugaya sighed slightly, looking over to her as she looked at the ceiling as if it were the most interesting thing she'd ever seen. He turned his gaze, cheeks slightly flushed from admiring the deep blush on her babyish yet adorable face. His hands fisted under the sleeves of his haori.

"You can keep it, Kuchiki."

"_Huh_?!"

He had to fight back a snicker as she suddenly snapped her head toward him and almost dropped the ridiculously huge bear right then and there. Goodness, she was so cute when she spazzed.

"B-b-b-ut, this is _your_ gift! You should keep it!"

"I have no need nor frivolous desire for stuffed animals. However, you do, therefore, this gift of mine shall be yours," he raised a brow and acted as if he was slightly annoyed and unhappy. "Do you not accept my gift?"

"I do – I do! I'm sorry, Hitsugaya-taichou. I won't question you!" She hugged the bear so hard to her chest he wondered if the bear's head would fall off. (Was it him, or did the bear somehow have a look of pain? No, no…his imagination, of course.)

"I'll cherish it always," she said softly as he looked down at her feet, a lighter blush on her cheeks as her eyes dazzled with appreciation.

Damn it…he couldn't help himself.

"Kuchiki," he called, only to step up to her and wait for her to look up at him. When she did, he slowly leaned down and reached out a hand to rest upon her neck – barely touching her shiny raven hair.

"Hitsu –" she stopped when his hand touched her flesh and she blushed hard once again. The way he was staring at her…

She wasn't prepared for what happened next, for Hitsugaya's lips – soft as they had been before – captured hers and tugged her into one of the most precious kisses she'd ever had.

Wait, idiot, that was her second kiss. And it was with the same person.

Obviously, they were still friends. Urr, maybe more than friends. Seriously, the way he was kissing her now _wasn't_ in a friendly way.

She sighed in her mind both with relief and content. She was so glad their relationship wasn't over – that would've torn her apart. She was also glad she could actually feel his lips once again, having secretly wanting to ever since she'd accidentally kissed him before. It was obvious that the first kiss awaked the deep feelings she hadn't recognized she'd harbored for him from the very moment they'd met.

She was so happy, she felt like singing while jumping over roof-tops. Hitsugaya liked her back!

When he pulled away, he looked into her eyes before giving her nose a cute peck. He stared warmly at her, different from the usual cold and hard gaze he had before.

She melted. Right then and there.

"Merry Christmas, Kuchiki," he said huskily, a small smile on his beautiful face. Her body warmed from his gaze.

Dropping the Christmas teddy, she gulped but smiled so brightly that Hitsugaya melted himself. She was so cute, so boyish, and sometimes loud.

He wouldn't have her any other way.

Her arms wrapped around his neck, smiling and violet eyes bright with joy and gentle affection.

"Merry Christmas, Hitsugaya-taichou," she said lowly with a tone that made his back prickle with shivers.

Her lips met his again, and this time he was sure she'd done it on purpose.

* * *

In the distance, most likely from the thirteen division chambers, laughter could be heard.

It was almost demonic, cutting into the Christmas-y atmosphere and many people turned in wonder and slightly fear.

Only a few people realized that the laugh wasn't one of demonic possession.

It was a laugh of triumph.

* * *

"'d you hear that," Rukia whispered, looking over to the entrance of ice prince's office. She had broken their heated kiss, but that didn't stop him from trailing soft kisses along her jaw-line.

"Nope," Hitsugaya muttered back, tightening his hold on Rukia and moving toward her face. "Keep kissing."

Laughing softly, she gladly complied and let him initiate the most lustful – almost sinful – make-out session of her life.

Only a few feet away from the newly official shinigami couple, the Christmas teddy lied on the ground with its stitched smile.

(If it were alive, it would've punched Rukia for hugging it so hard and leaving on the floor. But, that's why stuffed animals were…well, not alive.)

Moment after moment of deep kissing and making love to each other's mouths, they broke the kiss for air and to calm their unhealthily beating hearts.

During her panting and resting against Hitsugaya's chest, since he was obviously the most level-headed one when it came to the aftermath of an incredibly hot make-out such as that, she couldn't stop herself from grumbling, "I didn't get you anything."

Hitsugaya stared at the top of her head only for a moment before he threw back his head and laughed.

* * *

**Oneshot – number one of Chi's Christmas Special – COMPLETE. **

**Hope you all have a great Christmas, and the second oneshot shall be out later on today. Thank you so much for reading and I hope it gave you a warm feeling if you were cold! **

**HAVE A HOLLY – JOLLY CHRISTMAS! :skips away with elf hat on, smiling to herself she was finally going to get fed: **


End file.
